<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>PFAR: Hide n Seek (Gone wrong) by GreenGem33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999818">PFAR: Hide n Seek (Gone wrong)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGem33/pseuds/GreenGem33'>GreenGem33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Planes (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGem33/pseuds/GreenGem33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys! This is my first fanfic on AO3! This is the same story I posted onto DeviantArt a while ago. Around that time, I was wondering what would have happen if the Air Attack team decided to play a game of hide n seek, getting everyone involved! Even Windlifter! xD</p><p>Let's say that Windlifter is the pro of hide n seek, hahaha! xD - He is my favourite character in the movie! :D </p><p>(Note: This is a slightly updated version from the one on DeviantArt. I just made a few changes in the story :D)</p><p> </p><p>Same story, but it's on DeviantArt:<br/>https://www.deviantart.com/greengem49/art/PFAR-Hide-N-Seek-Gone-wrong-861347542</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>PFAR: Hide n Seek (Gone wrong)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hide n Seek can be very fun at the Air Attack, especially when the smokejumpers are involved. Dusty came to help the Attack team for the time he has until his next race coming soon. One night, one of the smokejumpers decided to bring in a game of hide n seek. Not only by themselves but they also got Blade, Cabbie, Windlifter and the others involved, somehow. They even got Ruby into the idea for the evening. They were on their first round and they all managed to find almost everyone, but Windlifter was still hiding. Worried, Ruby and Dusty both teamed up to look near base in-case he was hiding outside of base while the others stayed back to look for him. </p><p> </p><p>“I cannot recall who’s idea it was to play hide n seek in the middle of the night…?! Who would hide in this place!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sunset is about to happen Dusty. I’m sure we’ll be able to find Wind before curfew comes around.”</p><p> </p><p>Both Ruby and Dusty were far away from base, the sunset was happening really fast and curfew was happening almost at 10pm. Around sunset, the atmosphere has changed into a summer scene with the different shades of purple, pink and blue in the sky reflecting from the clouds. A cold breeze was burning through the trees and the canopies. The temperature was starting to warm up, making the search a little more crazy.</p><p>Ruby, feeling the heat already, decided to take off her jacket, having her with a plain green t-shirt on. Dusty took off his racing jacket, leaving him with a white shirt on with the number 07 on the sleeves.</p><p> </p><p>“This is odd for Wind to hide out here, if he is...” Dusty spoke up after a moment of silence.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s normal around here. I think he has been doing this even before I arrived at the Air Attack base for the first time.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, it looks like I’m not the only one who has been experiencing this regularly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Correct! We have all been experiencing this too with him. Literally, this has become a routine for him. Around 9pm almost every night, he would go on a short walk around the forest.” Ruby said in response to the racer’s curiosity. The two recruits both struck up a mini conversation while they were walking more far away from base. Dusty was starting to worry about not getting back to base before curfew and Blade would start to get suspicious about their whereabouts. </p><p> </p><p>Unlike the other members, Windlifter has the quiet personality type, making him a lot more harder to find. But even with his personality...</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t that at all…</p><p> </p><p>The mystery to this personality type of the Skycrane is still a mystery beyond the members.</p><p> </p><p>The two recruits continued walking among the forest terrain until they came across a small opening. There were a few miniature bioluminescent lights slowly flying around the opening. The two recruits were both surprised about the sights of fireflies in this particular area of the park, which it was far away from civilisation.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow! Fireflies!” Ruby said in surprise as Dusty took a glance around the opening. It was a very small opening but just enough for two big helicopters to fit in from nose to tail boom.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if possible, Windlifter could be here by any chance.” Ruby said with a smile to the racer before she slowly started walking around the opening. Dusty followed along too, not worried but kind of curious about where the firefighter was. They both note that Windlifter can be a stealth ninja at times, even though he is one of the strongest members at the Air Attack. Ruby kept looking around the opening until she saw a figure sitting down nearby.</p><p> </p><p>“There he is!” Ruby said to Dusty before they both started running to the figure. They both stopped quickly before they almost collided, thinking the two would have crashed into the firefighter. They both suddenly came from excitement to disappointment to find out that the 'figure' was only a very leafy bush.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously?!” Ruby squealed before kicking the ground once, making a bit of dirt fly everywhere. Dusty couldn’t help but chuckle from the sudden outburst.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, he could be around here somewhere.” Dusty spoke to Ruby as she calmed down.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew hide n seek would be a strength for everyone on base, especially the jumpers. They’re great at this game. But with Windlifter involved, it is like a level 1000!” Ruby sighed as they both continued to look around, but they kept getting distracted by the fireflies flying around them.</p><p> </p><p>“I know the jumpers are good hiders but how is Windlifter able to hide from everyone without being spotted?”</p><p> </p><p>“Beats me!”</p><p>.........</p><p>Meanwhile back at the Air attack base. The jumpers have met up with each other, waiting for Dusty and Ruby to come back to base. Blade, Dipper and Cabbie came back to the smokejumpers as well, but not even them could figure out where their other missing firefighter was. They all searched everywhere on base, from the main hangar to the smallest places, but he still wasn’t found.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously? He’s not anywhere!”</p><p> </p><p>“MASTER!” Avalanche exclaimed, almost giving everyone a sudden ear-ache.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright everyone, settle down. We will be able to find him soon.” Maru said to everyone in an attempt to stop panicking. </p><p> </p><p>“Yea! He is Windlifter!”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright?" Maru said, confused from Drip's response, "If you were Windlifter, where would you hide?” The jumpers started to think as they all looked around, even Blade, Dipper and Cabbie started thinking too. The results came in different to others, but none of them didn’t seem very accurate enough. </p><p> </p><p>Until...</p><p> </p><p>“Are we starting a new round already?”</p><p> </p><p>A low calm voice was heard behind the aircraft humanoids. Everyone jumped immediately, even making some of the jumpers yelp in shock, before Blade and the others turned to see Windlifter standing there while looking concern. The native humanoid looked surprised from everyone’s sudden expressions from the sudden jump-scare.</p><p> </p><p>“I can assume that you won this round.” Blade started off before anyone else did. </p><p> </p><p>“Where did you hide!?”</p><p> </p><p>“HIDING SPOT!?” Avalanche exclaimed again.  </p><p> </p><p>“Behind the medical hangar.” Windlifter said simply. The jumpers froze as they all looked at each-other before Blackout, Drip and Avalanche all took off towards behind the medical hangar, probably to find where the firefighter's hiding spot was.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow! Never actually thought of looking behind the medical hangar...” Cabbie said in surprise while rubbing the back of his head. Windlifter just continued to show his natural expression before saying curiously, “Weren’t Ruby and Dusty with us before we started?” Blade nodded before saying in response, “They went off into the forest to find you, since they thought you went into the forest to hide.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would someone hide in the forest in the middle of the forest away from base?”</p><p> </p><p>This caught up to some suspicions. </p><p> </p><p>“Hang on! Are you saying you’re afraid of the forest at night!?” Maru said in shock, even Blade looked surprised as he has ever been. Windlifter didn’t take long to respond before saying, “Sometimes that’s a benefit." A quiet sigh escaped the native firefighter, "I’ll go find the two before they both freak out...” before he took off towards the forest.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s...new?” Dipper squealed in shock. Even Blade, Cabbie and Maru had to agree on their teammate's response.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had this idea during school time. It was lunch time and all I was doing was sitting, eating my lunch while chatting with friends, until the idea came to me. I really want to keep doing these short stories, they're so much fun to write and think about, but writer's block can be a pain... ;-; </p><p> </p><p>Notes:<br/>- I was thinking that some nights before 9pm comes around, Windlifter would take off from base into the forest to let himself be connected to nature. I always think of him as a nature-like-person and would spend time to connect. </p><p>- The last part of the story, that was random! XD I just made the joke of him tricking the others thinking that he is scared of the forest at night. He isn't because of the routine mentioned in the first dot point. </p><p> </p><p>.........</p><p>Ruby(OC) : Mine<br/>Planes 2 characters (in the story) : Belong to Disney</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>